multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salsene Grand Fleet
The Salsene Grand Fleet is a large fleet of advanced spacecraft, used by the Salsenes to search out and colonize other worlds in the Viperius Galaxy. It is commanded by Star Marshal Onra Galfen. The Salsenes did not conceive of spaceflight on their own. They gained the technology from a mysterious alien crash site. It is now believed that the ship belonged to the Veiled Ones, and was shot down during the Julth War. They used this ship as an inspiration and design for their other vessels, once they had advanced further. Base The Salsene Grand Fleet is based on a particularly large space station in orbit around the planet New Ishtar. This base is called Sentinel Station. Classes There are many kinds of ship in the Salsene Grand Fleet. They include: *The Scorpion Assault Ship, an atmospheric jet fighter. It is 16m long, with a mass cannon and four heavy machine guns. *The Daybird Cruiser. This is built to be 240m long, with four mass drivers, ten mass cannons, four lasers, four torpedo/missile tubes, and a number of point-defense turrets. It has antimatter missiles and helium bombs. This vessel has good armour and shields. *The Warsong Battlecruiser is 2600m long, and carries four spinal railguns, ten mass drivers, thirty mass cannons, sixteen lasers, and twenty torpedo/missile tubes. It also has many point-defense turrets. On board, there are antimatter missiles, helium bombs, and mass-driven bombs. *There is only one dreadnought in the Salsene Grand Fleet- the Wrath of Athek. It is over 5km long, and possesses very powerful weaponry. Design Salsene ships are advanced, using fullerite-based hulls and sophisticated repulsor nets for defense. They space this with boron layers which are highly effective at softening energy weapon attacks, radiation, and disablement devices such as directed EMPs. Their weapons include critical-mass driven bombs, which fire a sphere containing a weapons-grade plutonium rod just under critical mass surrounded by He-3. This is accelerated via railgun at the target, and then a fraction of a second later plutonium bullets are accelerated after it, timed to impact just before the sphere hits the ground. This causes multiple nuclear explosions, the fireballs still heading into the ground at great speed. Propulsion The exact propulsion system used by the Salsenes is unknown, but it is capable of producing an impulse a thousand times that of conventional LOX-H rockets, and they have Hyperdrives. Classified blueprints means little is known about their fuel source, but Salsene ships do have to refuel. Fleets There are around 7500 ships in the Salsene Grand Fleet, making it the second largest fleet in the gaalxy (after that of the Aians). Research Salsene scientists conduct large amounts of research, holding over two hundred different scientific establishments alsmost galaxy-wide. The conduct research on many different topics, such as zoology, paleontology, botany, astrophysics, chemistry, xenogeology, and many other areas of knowledge. Salsene scientists are held in great esteem by the general population. Contact with Sapients While in orbit around the planet Kaventro, the salsenes discovered another spacecraft in the space near them. Investigation proved that the ship belonged to the Atrenids, a space-faring race inhabiting the planet Petaurista. The races convoked the Council of Kaventro, and agreed to aid each other in exploring the planet. Later on, the Salsene Grand Fleet discovered many new races, such as the Zyrothans, Aians, Lutrians, Lentaa, Kerarans, and many others. Category:Ishtar Category:Technology Category:Salsenes Category:Spaceships Category:Salsene Grand Fleet